


En l'absence de Mrs Grimshaw

by FrenchLychee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, John with a poncho and only a poncho, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: Quand Susan Grimshaw s'absente du campement pour deux semaines, les choses dégénèrent (rapidement).
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	En l'absence de Mrs Grimshaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeofplasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofplasma/gifts).



> (Inspiré par l'illustration de Madeofplasma de John ne portant qu'un poncho :  
> https://madeofplasma.tumblr.com/post/613914159519776768/naughty-stray-only-wearing-the-essential-last )

La civilisation ne tient qu’à un fil.

Susan Grimshaw s’est absentée du campement pour deux semaines – une histoire de cousine malade, Arthur oublie parfois que certains d’entre eux ont encore une famille, du moins une autre famille que la bande de hyènes à demi-sauvages qui constitue la sienne – et la situation dégénère rapidement. En moins d’une journée, en l’occurrence.

Il se lève ce matin-là, émerge de sa tente, s’étire en bâillant, et tombe sur Marston qui s’éloigne pour aller soulager sa vessie. Jusqu’ici, rien d’anormal. Sauf que John est nu, seulement recouvert d’un vieux poncho miteux qui ne lui couvre même pas les fesses. Arthur détourne les yeux en poussant un juron. John se gratte une couille et marmonne :

— ‘Lut, Arthur.

Il s’éloigne pour satisfaire ses besoins naturels tandis qu’Arthur cherche du tord-boyaux pour se rincer les yeux. (Son raisonnement est le suivant : s’il peut désinfecter une blessure avec de l’alcool à 90°, il devrait pouvoir effacer cette image de ses rétines.)

(Malheureusement, il a tort.)

Il est en train de boire un café et de mastiquer une tartine quand, un par un, ses compagnons le rejoignent pour le petit-déjeuner. Tous sont dans des états plus ou moins débraillés. Bill ne porte qu’un _union suit_ troué. Javier, une robe de chambre en soie. Mary-Beth et Karen sont pieds nus et en chemises de nuit, comme deux petites filles qui ont échappé de la surveillance de leur gouvernante. L’Oncle s’éloigne vers la rivière en les saluant au passage, une peau de loup nouée autour de la taille. Personne ne bat d’un cil.

Charles, le seul à être entièrement vêtu, contemple la scène d’un air circonspect. Sa paupière gauche tressaute. Arthur ne l’a jamais vu aussi perturbé.

(Arthur, lui-même, a abandonné ses bottes, sa chemise et son foulard. Il porte tout de même un jean et un tricot de corps, parce qu’il n’est pas un _barbare_.)

Charles tient dix minutes :

— Quelqu’un peut me dire ce qui se passe ?

— Oh. Mghf. Chugeangnéparchtie, mâchonne Sean enroulé dans une couverture, la bouche pleine de saucisson parce que, même s’il est huit heures du matin, pourquoi pas ?

— C’est l’équivalent des vacances chez nous, explicite Javier.

Charles considère leurs réponses.

— Je vois.

Sean avale sa bouchée et lui tapote l’épaule.

— Profites-en et détends-toi, mon ami. Tout est permis. Dans la limite du raisonnable, se corrige-t-il. C’est Hosea qui fait l’arbitre.

Étant donné qu’Hosea est en train de faire la grasse matinée de sa vie, les limites sont pour le moment assez souples. Tilly mange de la confiture à la cuillère. Lenny et Kieran ont fait rentrer les chevaux dans le camp et leur apprennent des tours. Il faudra faire attention. Si Susan trouve du crottin près de sa tente en rentrant dans quinze jours, ils seront tous morts, songe Arthur.

Charles lui chuchote, comme si Arthur restait la seule personne saine d’esprit du groupe.

— Dutch est d’accord avec tout ça ?

— Dutch est en train de s’envoyer en l’air avec Molly et Micah dans sa tente, répond platement Arthur. (Il tend l’oreille.) Peut-être même Trelawny.

Charles recrache sa gorgée de café. Arthur lui tape dans le dos pour éviter qu’il ne s’étouffe.

— Sadie fait le guet depuis hier soir… Vous l’avez prévenue ?

— Oh _merde_!

Arthur bondit sur ses pieds. Un hurlement retentit. Trop tard.

John émerge des arbres en courant et en poussant des jurons, son poncho voletant comme une cape derrière lui.

###

Le pire, c’est la vitesse à laquelle Arthur s’y habitue. De nouveau.

Jack est ravi, bien entendu. Il peut traîner en pyjamas toute la journée. Les adultes, en sa présence, font un minimum d’efforts pour couvrir leur pudeur, ce qui est une amélioration par rapport à la dernière fois, cinq ans plus tôt. Sur tout le reste, la barbarie règne en maître.

Deux jours ont passé. Il est midi, Arthur s’est trouvé une bouteille de gnôle et, assis contre un tronc d’arbre, il dessine Javier en train d’apprendre à Mary-Beth comment jouer de la guitare. Un peu plus loin, Strauss embroche des coccinelles sur des épingles avant de les positionner avec soin dans un cadre en bois. Abigail est vautrée dans l’herbe, en train de glousser avec Karen et Sean. Marston repasse en arrière-plan. Cette fois, en plus du poncho, il a des bottes.

Dutch émerge de sa tente, vêtu d’un peignoir en velours, et pose ses poings sur ses hanches. Il regarde autour de lui d’un air satisfait. Ses cheveux et sa moustache sont ébouriffés.

— Une bien belle journée ! commente-t-il.

Charles, assis près d’Arthur, murmure :

— Je ne sais pas si je vais m’y faire.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de rester. Pearson et Swanson préfèrent s’éloigner quelques jours, dans ces cas-là. (Il tire la langue, rectifiant la courbe du bras de Javier sur la feuille.) Pearson a un problème avec la nudité et il y a trop d’alcool qui traîne pour Swanson.

— Mmh. (Charles reste silencieux un moment.) Est-ce que… est-ce que ça dégénère ?

— Dans quel sens ?

— J’ai presque peur de demander, dit platement Charles.

— Il y a toujours quelqu’un de garde, le rassure Arthur. Et chacun fait la cuisine à son tour. Et il est interdit de quitter le camp tout seul. Et Hosea surveille quand même la situation. (Il hausse les épaules.) Bill et les jumeaux se sont tabassés assez violemment, la dernière fois. Et Sean s’est fait plumer au poker par Javier – il lui en a voulu pendant trois mois. Et Karen s’est cassé la jambe en faisant un pari avec John. Et Abigail est tombée enceinte de Jack, reconnaît-il. Oh, et Dutch et Hosea ont volé un dromadaire. On n’a jamais su d’où il venait. Ils ne se souvenaient plus.

— Rien de pire que d’habitude, alors. (Arthur rit joyeusement, les pieds chatouillés par des brins d’herbe.) Vous avez tous l’air si… détendus, commente Charles.

— C’est pour ça que ça ne peut pas durer, dit Arthur en prenant une feuille vierge. Les soucis doivent revenir, un jour ou l’autre. (Il regarde autour de lui, à la recherche d’un nouveau sujet. Bah, Charles fera l’affaire.) Ne bouge pas.

Charles se laisse faire.

###

Le cinquième jour – le sixième ? – Arthur se réveille dans la tente des filles. Il repousse Mary-Beth sans la réveiller, contourne Tilly, arrache son pantalon de l’étreinte endormie de Lenny, et sort en plissant les yeux sous l’assaut des rayons du soleil. Sa tête l’élance. Il tient une belle gueule de bois. Comme il est libre de faire ce qu’il veut, il part piquer une tête dans le lac.

Charles est déjà là, en train de pêcher, torse nu. Arthur, en sous-vêtements, fouille dans les poches de son pantalon à la recherche d’une cigarette.

— Ça y est, tu t’adaptes aux coutumes locales ? demande-t-il d’une voix rauque.

— Vous êtes encore plus fous que je ne le pensais, mais pourquoi pas, rétorque Charles sans quitter son bouchon des yeux. (Il fronce les sourcils.) Arthur, au dîner, hier soir…

— Je sais, le coupe Arthur d’un ton pâteux. La queue de Williamson est monstrueuse. Ça fait un choc, la première fois qu’on la voit. (Il tire sa première bouffée avec béatitude.) Je pense que si Dutch avait la même, plus rien ne l’arrêterait. Il serait roi du monde. Il serait _légitime_.

— Complètement cinglés, marmonne Charles.

Il pique tout de même une cigarette à Arthur.

###

Le huitième jour – dixième ? – Arthur se réveille dans la tente d’Abigail et de John.

— M’w’est Jack ?

Abigail l’attire contre elle. Elle est nue.

— Sean et Lenny l’ont emmené camper. Arthur… ?

— Mmph ?

Elle chuchote à son oreille :

— Il faut que tu brûles ce poncho. Je n’en peux plus.

À côté d’eux, John – nu lui aussi – grogne dans son sommeil. Arthur le repousse du pied, juste pour le plaisir de l’entendre rouspéter.

— A vos ordres, ma’am.

###

Sean a perdu un pari et passe une journée habillé d’une robe.

Marston se trouve un autre poncho.

###

La veille du retour de Susan, la bande reprend son sérieux. Les draps sont lavés, les bouteilles ramassées, le campement est rangé. Kieran et Lenny traquent la moindre trace de crottin. Après un bon astiquage dans le lac, on ressort les vêtements des coffres. Les messieurs se rasent. Les dames ôtent les brins d’herbe de leurs cheveux et se recoiffent. Bientôt, c’est comme si les deux dernières semaines ne s’étaient pas écoulées, ce qui est un peu triste, songe Arthur… Néanmoins, il reste encore quelques couronnes de fleurs sur quelques têtes, plusieurs paires de pieds nus, des cols entrouverts sur des cravates oubliées.

Charles n’a pas remis sa chemise, ce qui commence à devenir distrayant. Assis sur une souche d’arbre, il répare un holster. Arthur s’approche de lui.

— La fête est finie, mon vieux. Il va falloir te rhabiller.

— Je commençais à m’habituer.

— Mmh. Sean a essayé d’instaurer une tradition annuelle, après la dernière fois. Mrs Grimshaw lui a collé une volée de plombs dans les fesses.

Charles se redresse. Comme il se tient souvent à l’écart, silencieux, Arthur oublie régulièrement à quel point il est plus grand et plus large que lui. Il déglutit.

— Tu en as bien profité ? demande-t-il pour oublier les pensées qui lui passent par la tête.

— C’était amusant. J’ai bien aimé vous regarder.

— Oui, bon, on a dû faire sacrément les pitres… (Pour sa part, Arthur ne se souvient plus du jour n°11.) Mais tu avais le droit de te lâcher, toi aussi.

Charles hausse les sourcils.

— Non. Arthur. J’ai bien aimé vous _regarder_.

Arthur n’est pas très futé, et il sort d’une débauche de treize jours, aussi lui faut-il quelques secondes pour comprendre le message. Sa bouche s’entrouvre bêtement.

— _Charles Smith !_ (Il bredouille plusieurs sons incohérents.) _Charles !_

— Je ne pense pas que la queue de Williamson soit ma préférée, continue Charles.

Arthur se couvre le visage des mains. Ils l’ont contaminé. Ils ont contaminé Charles. L’idée lui fait des drôles de choses. Des choses qui lui font regretter de ne pas… Non, non, non.

Gentiment, Charles lui saisit les poignets.

— Arthur. Tout va bien. Vous ne faisiez de mal à personne. Et vous avez l’air beaucoup plus détendus. (C’est vrai. Même Micah n’a insulté personne depuis un quart d’heure.) Peut-être que, la prochaine fois, je ne me contenterai pas de regarder, dit-il en souriant.

Il n’a pas lâché Arthur, qui sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Et il est toujours torse nu. Arthur se racle la gorge.

— Tu vas attendre, si ça doit encore prendre cinq ans.

— Je ne veux pas partager la tente de tout le monde. Peut-être quelques-unes. Ou juste une. Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres coutumes implicites à ce sujet ?

— « Ne pas foutre le bazar », d’après Dutch. Mais je crois que c’est tout.

Charles hoche la tête. Arthur a la bouche sèche. Les abus de l’alcool, sans doute.

— Je m’y prends comment ? Si je ne veux pas attendre ?

— Je pense que la première chose à faire, c’est de s’assurer que la personne est d’accord…

— Est-ce que je peux partager ta tente, Arthur ? Elle a l’air plus confortable que la mienne.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Arthur lui attrape le visage pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche – et, un bref instant, il se demande s’il s’est trompé – mais non, Charles est en train de le repousser dans un buisson, et Susan ne doit pas rentrer avant le lendemain, pas vrai ?

###

Il s’avère que Bill Williamson n’a pas la plus grosse queue de la bande.

###

La civilisation ne tient qu’à un fil.

Néanmoins, Arthur aime leur absence de pudibonderie, le monde et les règles qu’ils ont établies pour eux-mêmes, la morale personnelle qu’ils ont développée durant toutes ces années. Susan Grimshaw peut veiller au grain, mais elle ne fait pas de commentaires quand Charles s’installe dans les quartiers d’Arthur. Ce dernier apprécie d’ailleurs se souvenir de toutes les nuits qu’ils passent ensemble.

(Deux mois plus tard, il trouvera la planque secrète des ponchos de John, dans le double fond d’un des chariots. Sans un mot, il les remettra à Abigail, qui en fera un feu de joie.)

FIN


End file.
